Never Been Touched
by mail-gamerjeevas
Summary: RE-DO IN PROGRESS PLEASE READ THAT ONE! LxLight slash,yaoi
1. Never Been Touched

ok readers, lets just get to the point,k? light is under personal investiogatio by L, and is herby having to live in the same suite as him, and light has had just about enough of Ls crap.

chapter 1: never been touched

"Thats it!" light screamed, slamming his fist into Ls face. :Why are you so desperate for me to be kira?!"

L rubbed his jaw, then, without so much as a chang in expression, drove his heel up and into lights chin."Im not desperate for anything! i know its true!"

Light retaliated, kicking L straight in the stomache, Ls face, for the most brief second, contorted in pain.

Light was absolutly thrilled! for just that moment he had overpowered L!

"how can it be true?!" light screamed. "ive donr nothing to afford suspicion! ive been under survielance these entire two months!"

"actions speak louder than words, and right now your violent outburst and defensive argument lead me to bielieve so."

Light dove at L, knocking him to the ground. " Im. not. a. killer.!!"

The next kick dealt sent light straight back.L climbed on top of him, securing his arms.

"Stop light! Thats enough!"

"Get off of me!"

Suddonly light felt an intense pressure on the back of his neck. His eyes grew heavy until he just couldnt stay concious any longer.

x x x

When light regained conciousness he was still on the ground, just exactly where he had fallen.

For a moment he wondered why he was in so much pain, but then he wondered his little 'sparring' match with L... that would definatley explain it...he stood slowly, eyed slightly foggy.

Light stumbled in the dark, gripping his head that throbbed with pain.

"That bastard!!" light screamed in his head, trying to focus his eyes. _"He thinks he can overpower me!?" "he he", he chuckled out loud._

At that moment there was a faint crash from that sounded from the bathroom, like a pillbottle spilling its contents.

Light looked around the corner, bracing himself on the wall, still a bit groggy.

The bathrrom light was on, door wide open. light could see Ls reflection in the mirror.

Light smirked. Ls shirt was off, and he was coverd in bruises. His left hip was coverd in blood.

x x x

L stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror. He had removed his shirt and disposed of it. It was torn in several places and stained with the blood that was now beginning to dry and clot against the long gash running across his hip.

L reached blindlt beside him, pulling the small cotton handtowel from its rack and pressing it tightly against his hip, biting his lip against the pain that followed.

L reached above him for the pain relievers that he kept in the small cabinet.

Just as he got the cap off there was a suddon jolt of pain that ran through his hip. the bottle fell from his fingers and spilled across the counter.

Ls eyes clenched in pain. he reached blindly across the counter for a small handful off pills.

"whats the matter, L?"

Ls eyes shot open and up. in the mirror he saw light standing in the doorway leaning against the frame - arms crossed over his chest.

The smirk he wore was evil; like he had accomplished something horrorable-done something sick and demented that he had always wanted to do.

L felt like he had...

or was going to...

"What do you want, yagami?" L asked, turning his eyed away."Leave me."

Ls fingers tightend around the painkillers in his fist, as another wave of agony wshed over home.

"It hurts, doesnt it, L?"

L bit his lip, trying to ignore the shuffling of lights movement behins him.

That was until he felt lights fingers curl over his own on the counter.felt the heat of his chest smoothing over his back.

L gasped, clenching his eyes. he could feel the panick rising in his stomache.

"Your in pain" light said.

It wasnt a question; it was a statement.

L wanted desperately to get away fromt his- to be gone from the entire situation-to slow his heart that was pounding so relentlessly and mercilessly against his rib cage.

But he was pinned. caught in a horrid entanglement of marble counter and flesh**_._**

_"Just push him away!"_ L thought. but he couldnt. just the thought made him sick with fear. the fear of his bare flesh connecting to lights. to be so intimately close to another.

So he stayed still; perfectly still.

"Its killing you isnt it?" light said quietly, almost seductively.

L shivered.

"Get away,yagami." L abruptly ordered.

"That i defeated you." light continued.

Back _away_ , yagami." L tried again.

"That you lost to me?

"Light. . ."

"That _i_ overpowered you"

"Light" L couldnt breathe. light chest was pressed against his shoulders!

"Admit it, L"

"Dont touch me!!" L screamed, yanking his hands out from under lights, wrapping them around himself. he curled over slightly. "dont touch me. . ." he whispered.

At first light was shocked. his eyes were wide with it. then slowly realization began to sink in.

"Whats the matter, L?" light asked re- approaching the man who was still curled into himself.Ls breathing was heavy and unsteady.his entire body was shaking with anxiety.

Light smirked, hugh and evil. he brought his hand to the nape of Ls neck, placing it lightly there to run his fingers over Ls skin.

L jumped. light felt his mucles tense."your trembling" light whspered into his ear.

L intook a sharp breath. he opened his mouth to speak, but whatever came out was completely inaudible.

Lights eyesglinted evily as proof of his theory was lain out right in front of him.

"Are you alright, L?" light asked sarcastically. slowly he brought his free hand around Ls body, pressing his palm against one of the many bruises adorning Ls abdomen.

"Light!" L rasped. "stop!"

"What is it?" light asked, feighning worry. his fingers pressed harder against Ls flesh.

"Let me go!" L groaned. his voice was completely panicked. he sounded on the verge of tears. his body seemd to be convulsing.

"Why?" light asked innocently.

Experimentally, light moved his hand slightly lower. the tip of his pinky finger dipped just below the rim of Ls baggy jeans.

Ls eyes shot open.

"No!" L screamed, reflexively throwing light away from himself.

L held his stomache. his eyes were wide, his breathing heavy.

Light began to laugh evily from the cold tile floor where he layed. L continued to tremble violently.

Suddonly light stopped.

"No ones ever touched you like that before have they , L?"

Ls eyes shot quickly to lights, then beck to his hands. he curled into himself.

"Your afraid of it arent you, L?"

It was a statement, not a question.

L gasped: intimacy ; human connectio - it was his biggest fear and weakness. . .

And now kira knew of it.

Yes.

The way light looked at him now. . .

That stare could only belong to kira. . .

But L couldnt admit it to himself - he wouldnt. . .

**chapter 1 end**

**preview chapter 2**

**L unbuckled his belt and whipped it off one-handed, still holding lights wrists with the other.light gasped again and tried, again, to struggle.**

**L understood what light was probobly thinking then.**

**and he laughed.**


	2. Statistics

OMG!! You guys are awesome! I wasnt expecting to already have people reading this!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Thanks so much to **Chibi-eru** and **Hugesandkisses1** for your inspiring me to finish typing this chappie!! Much love guys!

Also thansk to **Aria52 **for you much appreciated critique I made sure this chap was a correct as possible. Any critique is VERY welcome. I wont bite

_This is a disclaimer for the enitre story!! I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! Sadly i am but a rabid fangirl..._

Never Been Touched: Chapter two

L and Light sat at their computers in the middle of the living area of their hotel room, both just staring at their screens.

Light, every once in a while, couldnt help but to glance over at L. He noticed (with pleasure) that he had a bit of a hard time concentrating on whatever work he was trying to get done. For he was, at this time, twirling a pen around his thumb absently while staring off into space. His jaw was rotating and flexing, almost as if he was trying not to call out.

Above all else he looked helpless. . .

Pathetic. . .

Light smirked, bringing his eyes back to his computer screen. He chuckled quietly.

Light noticed L jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

Light smirked. "What's the matter, L?", Light asked, his eyes never leaving the screen of his computer.

"Don't speak to me, Yagami.", L bit out.

"That will happen regardless of your wishes, i'm afraid."

"Communication is not neccessary for what we are doing, Light. Don't speak to me." L moved his hands to his keyboard, trying to make it look like he was working.

"I have no reason to ignore you." Light said smugly. He faught another smirk.

L looked up at Light, straight in the eyes. ". . . You are a fool. . ."

"What?. . ."

" You think you know power, but you know nothing."

"Excuse me?!" Light yelled, standing abruptly and violenty from his seat. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. "In case you dont remember, L, I-"

"-Discovered my weakness, yes! But knowing my weakness and knowing how to use it, are two entirely different things!" L had stood as well during his angry retort.

"Bastard!" Light screamed, throwing himself at L.

L quickly grabbed Light arm, throwing him on his stomache and climbing on top of him, twisting his arms behind his back.

"Your so quick to come to blows, Light." L chuckled.

" Shut up! Get off of me!" Light tried to struggle beneath L, but was completely immobile. L was as hard as stone on top of him.

"Be quiet!!" L screamed, shoving Light face harder into the hotel carpet. He leaned down to whisper into Light's ear, "It's time you expierienced true power. . ."

L felt Light's lungs contract around a gasp, but whatever he tried to say was muffled by the carpet.

L unbuckled his belt and whipped it off one handed, still holding Light's wrists with the other. Light gasped again, and tried again, to struggle. L understood what Light was probobly thinking then.

And he laughed.

He leaned down close to Light's ear. Light's wrists twisted uncomfortably.

"Don't be so vain. Light. You're not _**worth**_ fucking."

Light could feel L's warm breath on his ear. Light's eyes grew with shock when suddonly L's belt was wrapped and secured around his wrists.

L lifted his hips from Light just enough to flip him over onto his back.

Now that Light was able, he gave L the most hate filled glare he could muster. "Get. off. L." He growled.

"Be quiet." L said, reaching up on his desk for the cup that used to be filled with coffee. Light could still smell it: L smelled just like it.

" Do you know what this is Light?." L asked still looking at the china himself.

Was L stupid? Was he trying to insult him?!

"Its a coffee cup, L" Light said in a 'You're a complete idiot' kind of way.

"And do you believe it to be dangerous?" L asked, averting only his eyes to look into Lights.

"Um..." Light stumbled, shifting uncomfortably. The paon on his wrists was begginning to make concentration difficult.

L grabbed a fistfull of Lights hair. " Answer me, Yagami." He said emotionlessly.

"I-I suppose it would depend on the situation..."

A shot of pain raced up Lights spine and he unconciously arched his body upwards.

L gasped. He reflexively pulled Lights hair harder and back, exposing his throat. " Stop moving Light."

"...L...your hurting me..."

" Dont speak."

L's hand soddonly constricted around the glass, shattering it. Many pieces fell to the floor, but most were stuck to his skin. He uncurled his fingers and even more pieces fell...

Except one...

L smirked.

"Is it dangerous now, Light?" His eyes met the other mans, still smirking.

And then Lights face grew serious.

"Yes." He stated matter-of-factly. His voice held no fear.

"How did I know that you would respond this way." L said lazily. " Oh well. I suppose it can not be helped."

Before Light could respond he was flipped over onto his stomache and yanked up against L's chest.

"L!"

" Dont speak!!" L screamed, then Light was silent.

" Did you know that it is believed that the can only feel one extensive pain at one time. So that means that, statistically, if the body is injured in two differant places at once, whichever pain is more dominant is the one that will be felt."

L examined the glass carefully, gliding his forefinger along the seemingly shard edge. When the glass cut through the tip of his finger, he smiled.

Lights breath caught.

L slid the tip of the tip of the shard carefully down Lights throat. When ot met with the collar of Lights loose shirt, he took the edge of it over the tip of the glass and yanked, causing Light to jump and rip the thin fabric.

"What the hell?-" Light started, but L's free hand clamped over his mouth.

"I wonder ..." L mused, running the hand that was over Lights mouth down his throat to the collar of his ripped shirt. "...if its true."

L's fingers clamped hard on Lights collar, yanking hard and fast, ripping the shirt right down the center.

Light gasped as his body responded to the suddonly cold temperature.

"What the hell?!" Light screamed.

L's hand slid back up Lights chest. Light realised to late that hius breathing had become embarrassingly shallow.

"I told you-" L said slowly, menacingly, his fingers constricting around Lights throat.

"Aahh!" Light gasped.

"- not to make a SOUND!"

Just as Light began to fell light-headed he was released.

He bit his lip against the pain.

Then slowly L began to shift over him...

End of Chapter


	3. True Power

This chpter is going to be dedicated to **Arctic0Kitten**. Thank you for the oh so sweet review! And since you 'just cant get enough of this story', i worked my butt off to get another chapter up

Extra thanks to all my reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Never Been Touched: Chapter 3

Light felt nauseous,his head still spinning. He tried, without success to keep his breathing even.

L spun Light around sharply. Lights head lolled back, him, letting out a quiet moan of pain.

L shoved him harshly backwards, Lights knees catching the edge of the bed. He fell back with a strained "hmp!"

L climbed on top of Light, securing both his wrists in one of his hands. The other he used to lightly slap Lights face.

"Light! Open your eyes!"

Light forced his body to obey, his eyes opening slowly to look timidly into Ls. L smirked,leaning down to Lights ear. "I am going to cut you, Light Yagami-" L whispered.

Lights eyes widened. He immediately began to struggle and scream out Ls insanity, causing L to strike him sharply accross the face. Light instantly fell limp and silent.

"-and if you do what i ask of you, you shouldnt feel any pain."

Light looked at L like he was absolutely _**crazy!**_

L chuckled into Lights ear. " I love that look,Light. That expression of terror..."

L touched his lips to Lights ear, loving,too much, the feeling of the boys body tensing up. He trailed his lips lower, breath hot on Lights skin. When he touched the skin that held his pulse beneath ,Light began to whine and writhe beneath Ls hard body.

"Whats this, Light?" L asked with a smirk. He touched his lips to the spot again,harder this time.

The breath that Light intook was sharp.It stung his lungs.

"Does this give you pleasure,Light? Make you burn with want? Blow your mind?" L parted his lips, running his tongue firmly over the plot of flesh.

"Aah!" Light moaned,panting. His fingers flexed and clenched, wrists still trapped in Ls grasp.

Ls free hand fell slowly down the length of Lights body,finally coming to rest firmly on his abdomen between his hips. Light didnt even seem to notice this touch.

"Focus,Light. Focus only on this." L continued to kiss and suck at the spot on Lights neck. "Only on this feeling of pleasure."

Light strained his neck back,letting out a small cry.

"Focus."L said. He released Lights wrists,reveling in the non-motion of his limp arms. He reached under his other hand on Lights hips, gently sliding the glass piece into his other hand. He slid the glass between his fingers,positioning it.

"Focus."

L pressed the tip of the glass against the beggining of the inside of his left hip,still kissing Lights neck.

"ahh..." Light moaned,biting his lip.

_'Almost...'_ L thought,smirking against Lights bruised flesh.

"Focus..." L pressed the glass harder against Lights hip.He felt the tip catch under his skin.

_'Now!'_

L parted his lips and sank his teeth into Lights neck,adding gradual pressure,simultaneously slashing the glass across Lights hip. L added more pressure to the bite, making Light buck his hips unknowingly. Ls positioned hand held him down.

L came up from Lights neck,waiting...

Then...

"Ahhhh!" Light screamed. His hands flew to Ls shoulders,trying to push him off.

"L! What have you done to-!..."

"-Nothing more than what I promised,Light."

Lights eyes widened."Get off of me!" He grabbed at his slashed hip. Panick struck hard when his hand slipped away.He brought his hand to his eyes,almost gagging at the site of the blood covering his hand.

"You..." He whispered. "You actually...did it." He clenched his teeth against the pain.

"You let me do it.Light."

Lights eyes shot up,eyes wide. "No...i-"

"Yes Light. Once your body was stimulated with pleasure you couldnt feel a thing,could you Light?"

"No...Thats not true..." He turned his eyes away.

"And you offered yourself to me-"

"No!-"

"Your voice pleaded for me-"

"Stop this L-"

"You let me cut you,Light because i convinced you that couldnt feel it-"

"L!!"

"I lolled you into submission-"

"Shut up!!-"

"And that,Light,is true power."

L left the room, leaving behind a very shocked,half concious,bleeding Light.

END OF CHAPTER

**im sooooo sorry for the wait everyone!! i had major writers block and this chapter had to be perfect!!**

**im sorry im sorry im sorry. And now im in desperate need of ideas! i want this to be a fan based fiction!! PLEASE HELP!!**

**this is all for you!! PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY IDEAS OR OPINIONS! **_**ANYONE WHOS IDEAS I USE WILL BE MENTIONED IN SAID CHAPTER!!**_


	4. READ OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!

**READ OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!!**

**-sigh-...ok you guys...There are some things that are in dersperate need of discussion...**

**This is for the two flames I just recieved.**

**First off im not...upset persay. Im more annoyed that I hadnt explained myself earlier.**

**First of all,about my grammer and stuff. I dont have spell check on my computer. I dont even have Microsoft Word. Im doing all this on my own. The reason there are so many mistakes in chapter one is becausse I origionally didnt plan to post it so i didnt use any capitol letters at all. The misspelled words are just due to fast typing. But if one of you guys is willing to tripple check my chapters,please let ne know!!**

**THIS IS THE BIG ONE!!**

**Just today my story was torched. This is the reason im telling you this now...**

**If any of you have ever read ****Concerto in D minor**** by Mikanis, it is true my story does sound like hers in the case of the torture sessions. But thats all. Just that torture aspect. Because yes,ive read the story. I favorited it, I subscribed. Im one of this authors biggest fans!! Ive dedicated a playlist soley for music that reminds me of her/his and her sweetness's fics. BECAUSE I LOVE THEM!! Ive even contacted Mikanis and explained that her story inspired my to write this one!! Thats the reson i have writers bloc again,because I just wanted to get LxLight torture out of my head. Because Mikanis is amazing!! Read Concerto,Please!!**

**This is for mikanis!!**

**If my some blue moon chance,said flamer contacts you and tells you about this story,you have to know how much I respect you!! Truely I do. Your an amazing writer and obviously an inspiration. **

**Concerto in D minor is the reason I am learning Violoin! The reson I listen to the actuall conertos while Re-read you story! Because I love them. You and Her Sweetness are my two favorite authors of ALL TIME!! Please dont be angry...**

**Im thinking of plot twists as we speak!! Everyone please message me with any ideas... The way things are going, this story may be deleted...**


	5. Painleasure

**Much thanks to ****BonnieNuit**** and ****Jesse**** for you veeeeeeeeery helpful ideas **

**Here you go guys! I wored reeeealy hard so please,im begging,tell me how i did.**

**Much 3**

Never Been Touched : Chapter 4

Light's panick rose quickly, breathing shallow and raspy,as he continuously lost more and more blood,his hip still bleeding freely. His entire body shook violently. He was cold,but sweating at the same time.He was dizzy. He was nauseous.

He was in shock.

And he was **livid** angry.

He shifted slowly,testing his body for movement. It was difficult, but not impossible. He moved slowy,careful not to push himself to his limit. His feet found the floor. He slowly added more and more weight to his legs,attempting to stand. But as soon as he stood straight the room spun so fiercly that his eyes blacked out.

And he collapsed.

His breathing became even heavier,anger rising. He slowly extended his arms out in front of him, dragging them back toward himself, nails clawing the carpet.

He was **beyond** reasoning.

He tried again to push himself up , but his arms gave out on him. His head swam. He was slowly loosing conciousness.

A long,elegant hand gripped his shoulder,flipping him sharply over.

"Ahah!" Light gasped. He forced his eyes to focus.

And L was staring back at him,**very** annoyed,and **very **angry.

But not as angry as Light.

"Dont you fucking touch me!!" He thrashed under L . He raised his fist,more than ready to bash Ls head in,but just before his fist connected with Ls skull,his hand shot up and caught it,forcing it to the ground.

"I wouldnt,Light. You will need to save your enery if you plan on remaining conciouss through this."

Lights eyes widend, and L slammed his other wrist to the ground,holding them both in one hand.

"This wound is so...deep, Light." L mused, running his finger down the length of Lights body. And when the dry appendage touched the still seeping wound-

"Aaahh!" Light screamed,throwing his head back.

L smirked, pressing his finger harder into the gash. He ran his finger along the length of it, it,dipping slightly inside the wound.

"L!!" Light begged."Please!! GOD!! STOP PLEASE!!"

L smirked,removing his finger from inside of the gash,finger now covered in blood. "I suppose something should be done about this..." He said, running the blood covered finger along Lights chest.

L pulled back,admiring the bloodstained 'L' that he had written there. "But the enjoyment will only be one-sided."

"S-stop this..." Light whispered.

L reached into his back pocket carefully removing the close-capped syringe he had already filled.

"L..." Light whispered,eyes wide. Expression terrified.

L brought the needle to his lips, removing the cap with his teeth. "I really do love this drug..." He mused,examining the needle. "It doesnt numb pain,im sorry to inform you."His eys moved to stare into Lights. "But no worries,Light. Its not lethal."

Light deftly shook his head,eyes still wide. On the brink of tears,too afraid to speak, as L brought the needle closer.

"The best part is that it doesnt matter where the drug is injected. You had better not move,things could go terribly wrong."

"NO- Aaahh!!" Light screamed when L harshly pushed the needle into the inside of the wound.

L slowly injected the drug into Lights bloodstream,all the while enjoying the sound of his screams. Then pulled the needle slowly out of his body.

Lights head lolled to the side,eyes half lidded,breathing slow.

L watched him,pulling a sewing needle and thick thread from his pocket. He threaded the deedle slowly,still watching Light.

L smirked when Lights breathing sped suddonly and significantly. His body began to tremble. He bit his lip.

L pressed his palm against Lights abdomen. Light gasped and his eyes shot open,his jaw hung ,shaking.

L brought the needle to the wound on Lights hip. Pinching the wound closed,L proceeded to stitch the gash.

"Aahh...haaha" Light gasped. "Hmmmmm"

L smirked, continuing to push the needle through Lights skin.

Light suddonly moaned loudly. When he realised this,his hand shot to cover his lips. He looked terrified.

L pulled the thread slowly through his skin. Light shook,fighting the moan that built in the back of his throat. He arched his back,breathing even harder.L just continued to close the wound,teasingly slow.

"L!...What did you put in me?!..." Light rasped.

L chuckled,all the while continuing what he was doing. He pushed the needle in a bit more forcefully,forcing another moan out of Light.

"Its simple,really." L chuckled. "The drug running through your veins right now is,really,very unique. It temporarily shuts down the bodys endorphin production, and speeds up the bodys hormone production."

The thread caught on Lights skin and L had to tug a bit to get it loose.

"Aaha!..." Light gasped.

He could barely even comprehend what L was saying!...

"So as I pray you can tell, at this moment you are _very-"_

Push

"-very-"

Pull

"-**very**-"

Knot

"-_**Horny**_"

And fuck if Light didnt know it! L placed one hand over his hips, and gods he thought he was going to lose himself!

L leaned down over the now-closed wound,relishing in the overly hormonal teens writhing. He place the extra thread through his teeth. He bit down and yanked,breaking the thread,elicting another moan from Light. He moved up Lights body,careful not to actually touch him. The most horrid tease. His lips were at his ear then.

"But dont worry, Light, -." He smirked and pressed his lips hard against the whining teens bruised throat. "-it shouldnt last **that** much longer."

L stood off of Light then,making sure that his hand 'accidentally' slipped up his chest,and left the room,as well as a pleading Light.

END CHAPTER

**okies guys i hope it wasnt tooooo sadistic for you. Ive litteraly been working on this chapter alllllll daaaaaaayyyy. It took three tries to get it right **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING!! **

**This chapter is a thank you for all my loving fans that begged me to continue Yall broke my writers block GO YALL! -high five-**

Just an explaination about the drug L used. When your injured,your body automatically realeases endorphins that help to numb the pain. The drug stopped this process,and then increased the hormone production. So basically after the drug took effect,Lights body was EXTREMELY sensitive to the touch. But all the hormones in his system made all the touches overly pleasurable. Horrorible, i know...


	6. Heat

Never Been Touched: Chapter 5

L listened, extremely amused, to the sounds of Lights moans and confused pleas. He smirked as he heard him tearing mercilessly at the sheets of the bed he continuously clawed at.

He was like a dog in heat.

"Dear...Gods!..." Light screamed,his voice husky. L tried hard not to chuckle hearing Lights entertaining display of voice. He sucked harder on the dissolving suger cube under his tongue.

'So...shameless..." L thought, turning his eyes toward the entance of the bedroom Light was thrashing in.

X X X

Shameless: That really was the only word that could justify the sounds that forced their way from Lights throat. And he knew. Gods he knew it. He knew exactly what he sounded like. But it was just no use. No matter how far he dug his teeth into his lips, no matter how long he held his breath,there was just no way to stop these overly provocative noises that just kept **pushing** their way out of him.

'P-pushing?...' Light thought,trembling. Jesus just that word made him throw his head back. Made his body arch into a painfully tight bow!...

He need _something..._

He needed...**someone**...

X X X

L jumped slightly,almost alarmed at the intensity of the cry that had just discontinued it echo through the suite. He stared at the screen of his laptop, trying to concentrate on the something other that these sounds-

' So...provocative...promiscuous...He's just so-'

L stood and made his way slowly to the bedrooms entrance. And what he saw shocked him.

Truely. Shocked. Him.

Light was streched over the bed,his muscles straining with the effort that they just couldnt comply with. His entire body shimered with heated sweat that made his flesh glow in the dim light. The blood that had almost dried on his skin was moist again. His head was throw back against the sheets,one hand clawing at the sheets. The other...

Jesus,the other...

The other hand was on his own chest. His palm was preesed against the flesh.The fingers stood erect,flexing slowly,shaking. Then slowly they began to move lower.

Lower until his middle finger dipped into the indention on his abdomen. Light strained another moan at this. His breathing seemed it suffocate him. But then he moved even lower.

Lower until his fingers brushed over his most sensitive skin, ghosted over the few light colored chesnut hairs that grew there. That seemed to blend with his tan,shimmering flesh. His toes flexed,and his body shuddered.

His fingers wrapped around his belt buckle...

"No..." L breathed. He took one unconcious step further.

Light pulled deftly at the leather,releasing the hook.

'Theres no way he would...' L thought, his shock gradually growing.

Light pulled the ends of the belt away from eachother. His eyes closed tightly,mouth hanging open with the pressure of his intense breathing.

'He wouldnt...degrade himself like that?...' He stepped silently closer. So close now,he could feel the heat the spreading from Lights body.

Light worked the button of his slacks open one-handed. The still-new zipper glided open with the slight force Light used with it. L could see the tan line tha Light had aquired from the low level he wore his pants at. Light moaned again. Another shocking cry. L gasped.

His hand shot out to grab the boys wrist firmly.

"Aaaha!" Light gasped. His eyes shot open to look directly into the detectives. "eh- L?..." He panted.

Ls hand tightened around the teens wrist, causing him to writhe,twisting the sheets.

'No!' Light screemed in his head. 'Please dont touch me! Not you!...'

"N-no..." He gasped,and began to stuggle against the detective. L wasnt prepared and was thrown off guard. Light yanked in the opposite direction of his grasp, causing him to stumble foward.

Lights eyes shot open,gasping at the detective that now layed out over him. His hand that was positioned below at his nether reigion was suddonly shoved against said region.

The force of the bite to his lip drew blood.

"S-stop..Y-you have to...get AWAY FROM ME!! " Light began to struggle again,this time pushing,shoving,anything he could to get him **away**!

Ls nails dug into the wrist of the writhing boy,driving said boy mad. His body fell limp against the matress. His mouth was still straining open, a small strand of saliva running across his cheek.

L shifted,retrieving Lights other arm from under him, planning to constrain him properly. And he unconciously shifted his body lower.

Light growled, springing to life. He yanked his wrists out of the detectives grasp, grabbing at the mans upper arms.

Something horrid coiled in the pit of the ravens stomache,his own fear springing to life. His eyes bulged,and he became completely still.

"Its time to atone,L." Light whispered,hoarse and dry into the detectives ear. He grinned,and L shuddered.

He felt like screaming for mercy when the boy suddonly flipped them in sync, hovering over the shaking elder like a wild animal.

Because right now thats all he was:

A clouded, livid, growling animal,that that this man had pushed into a crazy heat.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Le gasp!! No gamer! whyyyyy??**

**Mwahhahhhahah!! this fic is now being held for ransome! i have the reeeeessst in my head,you guuuuuyyyyyssss ****How bad do you want it!! **

**Lemme know 3 yall**


	7. Heat part 2

**Kay this chapter was written while listening to the songs ****Foresaken**** and ****Slept so Long**** by Disturbed.**

**You should listen to them while reading it just so that you kinda feel the mood...**

Never Been Touched: Chapter 6

Light bit Ls neck playfully, gripping the mans wrists tighter when he immediately began to struggle. He continuously arched his body upwards in an attempt to shove the teen off of him.

"I dont think so,L." Light whispered.

Light shifted his body downwards,positioning his hips in perfect alignment with Ls. He held both of Ls wrists in one hand, and grabbed the detectives jaw forcefully. L jerked his head again and again,but all attempts at freeing himself were in vain.

"You did this to me-" Light breathed against Ls lips,breath hot. He spread his legs wider,pressing himself harder into Ls hips. "-And you-" He whispered,bringing his lips closer the the ravens. Said raven cringed into the sheets.Light felt bruises forming under the strength of his grip. "-Are going to fix it."

Light pressed his open lips to Ls. L clenched his teeth further togeather,he could feel them grinding. His heels dug into the matress,trying deftly to push himself back,away from this assaulter.

Light smiled at these vain attempts,pressing his lips harder against the unresponsive detectives. His pressed his body harder against the mans,grinding their hips togeather slowly,seductively.

L gasped and Light immediately forced his tongue inside the other mans mouth. L began to struggle once more,twisting his body and writhing. He breathed heavely and sharply through his nose,every once in a while interupting it with a groan feuled by his struggling for release. Light continued to rape Ls mouth,licking the backs of his teeth and the underside of his tongue,smirking still against his lips. He moved his knee slowly up the inside of Ls thigh,shifting his body further up along Ls. He gripped the mans jaw tighter and forced his head back to follow the direction of his body.

He moved his lips away from Ls then,still smirking. L tried immediately to close his mouth but Lights fingertips dug into the joints,making it impossible.

"Whats the matter,L?" Light asked innocently. "Your trembling." He whispered against the mans parted lips. He moved his leg further up Ls thigh,touching it lightly against the mans groin. Ls eyes clenched closed and he panted,body convulsing.

"Why are you so afraid of this?" Light asked,licking his cold saliva of of Ls bottom lip. L twitched, a dry groan building in the back of his throat.

"No matter how long you prolong sex,L,your purity has already been tainted." He bit the mans bottom lip. "Im afraid this has to end..." Light mused dipping his tongue inside of Ls mouth,licking the roof. Then he pulled away,releasing the mans jaw as well.

"W...what do you?..." L started to ask.

He watched with wide,shaking eyes as Lights gaze fell slowly down the length of Ls body,fingertips following closely behind. Once they reached the hem of the ravens loose shirt,they paused. Light smiled crookedly,flashing a set of perfect,white teeth. His head dipped lower until L could feel Lights hot breath on the thin line of flesh that was showing. Lights lips parted slowly,and L deftly shook his head. Light pressed his fingers harder against Ls soft flesh and ran his tongue slowly along the line that was visible. L gasped.

"Light..." He whispered.

Light ignored Ls call,taking the hem of the fabric between his teeth,pulling it up and away from Ls responsive flesh. His hand followed the direction of his teeth,slowly making their way up the detectives chest.

"Light." L tried again.

Light ignored him,pushing his first two fingers firmly on either side of the pleading mans nipple.

"Stop,Light..." L jerked his wrists,trying again to break lose.

Light kissed the center of the mans chest,slowly making his way lower.

"Light,you have to stop..." His plea was more forceful this time.

Lights lips fell on the flesh just above Ls loose pants. He paused,contemplating.

"Light,dont..." L gasped, knowing,to his horror, exactly what contemplation was running throught the teens head.

Light ignored him once more,running his hand down the detectives body until it reached the button on Ls jeans.

"Light,stop now."

Light unfastened the mans pants completely and began to pull the down slowly.

"Light,no."

And they now rested around his knees.

"Light!"

Light eased Ls boxers down a very small amount,until the sensitive skin seemed shadowed.

"Light! Please stop.!"

Futile.

Light kissed at the mans exposed hip.

"Light!"

It falls on deft ears.

Lights kisses moved lower.

"Light you dont know what your doing!" L began to pry his wrists apart.

_But i do._

Lights hand pushed its way underneath the detective.

"Light! Please! Wake up!" Lights grip began to fail on the ravens hands.

Light caressed the mans lower back, scratching slightly.

"S-stop it!"

Just a bit more.

Light pulled the material down further.

"No!!"

Ls wrists broke free,and he backhanded Light as hard as he could.

Light flew to the side and off the bed,landing in dissarray.

L fixed his clothes and suffled quickly off the bed. She stomped angrily to Light,gripping a fistful of the teens hair and forcing him to look at him.

"I told you not to ever FUCKING TOUCH ME!!" L slapped the boy again and Light saw stars.

"Why wont you learn,Light,never to go against me..."

End chapter

**OMG!! im soooo sorry everyone! but i was working soooo hard on making this good...**

**SO HOW DID I DO??**


	8. im sorry guys

**im sorry to say...**

**but my computer crashed. now dont worry im still going to continue updating,but for now im having to use my brothers computer...**

**if i dont update its because i just cant... please dont give up on my story,itll be at least another week before i can update...maybe more. im so so so sorry everyone...**

**Please forgive me... Im gonna try my best.**


	9. New chapter ideas!

**Oooooooookkkkkkkkkk**

**So i finally got my com back**

**hazza!! high five**

**u know what that means??...**

**...**

**Yes! More chappies!!**

**But with all this waiting I totally lost all decent ideas for future chapters...**

**HELP!!**

**Next chapter will be 'viewers choice' so to speak**

**pleeease! I need you guys!!**

**Leave ideas in a review thanks soo much!! :**


	10. Broken Final

**chapter 8: the end**

L growled and grabbed a fistful of Light's chesnut tresses, yanking him violently to his knees,forcing the teen's eyes to meet his livid stare.

"What is this about Light!?" L screamed.

Light gasped and his hands unknowingly shot up to shove the offender away from him. L simply slapped his hand away and backhanded him once more.

"Do not touch me!" L repeated. A seemingly simple rule. Light panted,eyes glazed and unfocused. L tossed Light onto the bed and shoved his hands to the matress, giving them an extremely dominant squeeze, then released them.

Light held them in place.

L glared at Light unrespnsive state and moved his hand slowly up his body to land on his neck. His fingers curled tightly around the small hairs at the nape and pulled. Hard. Light winced and arched his neck to try and give himself some relief.

But L wasnt having that.

His other moved to his irritated wound, running circles around the outer edge.

"Aah!" Light gasped, and went to shove L away againg,this time more violently,animalistic.

Just before Lights attempt was succesful, however, L gripped tightly at the soon-to-be- infected wound, clawing at it roughly.

L smirked at the scream that echoed around him.

"Do-"

His nails pushed passed the stiches.

_"Not-"_

under the skin.

_"Touch-"_

Pulling.

**"Me."**

Fresh blood.

Light fought and trembled,trying his best to stay still, arms above his head as though they were secured there as usual.

"L! Gods! Please...stop...Just stop."

L smirked devilishly, animalistically.

"Oh no, Light."

Light stared like captured prey up at the man.

"You did this to me-"

He leaned closer, quoting Light's earlier words.

"-and you-" He whispered passed Light's parted lips.

"-are going to fix it."

L's eyes flashed; angry and murderous. His tongued snaked passed his lips and stroked across Light's bottom lip. Light's eyes widened and L growled, shoving his tongue roughly into his mouth. Light's hands twitched,and it took every ounce of his self control to stay still.

'No!...' He gasped in hi mind and shuddered violently when L bit his tongue, sucking away the blood. Light tried to break the violent contact by twisting his head to the side, but L's open fist immediately shot to his temple, nails clawing easily into the soft flesh to drag slowly down the side of his (previously) perfect face,passed the jaw, and down his neck. Only to,afterwards, climb back up the trail of blood, smoothing it across his flesh. Light wimpered, and a dry sob pushedfrom his throat and into L's, who swallowed it mercilessly.

"Whats the matter, Yagami?"

Lights eyes widened even further,pupils dialating. 'Yagami'?...

...

Yagami...No admittence of familiarity or...affection.

"I thought you wanted this."

Light shook his head slowly, as if he were losing conciousness...

"No? But you have fought so vigourously for it." L smirked, and trailed one of his hands down the length of Lights body to the crotch of his pants. Light's manhood immediately came to life.

And Light began to cry.

"Stop it..." He whispered, begging.

L ignored him and began to peel away his clothes.

"Just...stop it..." He sobbed quietly.

He was now fully exposed, his betraying erection standing proudly in the air.

L smirked and moved back over Lights body, kissing the corner of his lips and moving slowly down his torso.

"L...Please..." He spoke a bit louder this time.

L chuckled darkly and bit down harshly into Light's waist.

Light gasped"No!"

The pressure increased.

"L! Stop it!!" He begged, thrashing.

The skin slowly began to tear.

"Dont!!"

Blood.

Light screamed,then suddonly went limp against the matress, trembling convulsively.

"You will learn your place,Light. " L spoke calmly, slowly removing his clothes and pulling Light closer.

"N-no..." Light whispered.

L tossed his legs apart,Light remaining as limp as a doll.

Light flinched feeling L's erection brush against his entrance.

"Dont do this!!" He called desperately.

L looked straight into his tearstained eyes and shoved himself deep inside of Light: Dry...rough...

"AAAAHAHHHHHHHH!!"

L remained comletely emotionless, riding Light's body roughly.Never once did he embeace or encourage him. No calming words. No comforting kisses. Just a dry, hard, one sidded fuck.

Light had discontinued his screams long ago, voice finally leaving him. But this wasnt a physical promblem,L could see.

He could see that with every thrust, a little more light left Light's eyes.

And then...

When L finally came deep inside him...

All light was gone...

Just a _limp,_

panting,

_**broken...**_

**boy.**

L pulled himself loose, frowning at the blood that came suit, and pulled his jeans back on slowly.

He looked at Light solemly and came close to him, grabbing a fistful of hi hair to turn his glazed emotionless eyes toward him.

"There..."

No response : No flinch, quake, or quiver,

"I've given it to you..."

Nothing...

"Now you can not say-"

He kissed him emotionlessly. A no siddes kiss.

"-that i've never been touched..."

**the end**


End file.
